When Aaron Met Theodosia
by omelettethemusical
Summary: After being spurned by the Schuyler sisters, Aaron Burr seeks out another wealthy, attractive, witty lady - and he finds one. There's just one problem: she's already married - to a British officer.


**1780**

Aaron Burr sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. As he scanned the room, he resigned himself to the fact that he would never marry a Schuyler sister. Both Angelica and Eliza were taken with Alexander, and Peggy was too young and naive to interest him. Oh well, he thought. It wasn't like he needed the money, not like Alexander did. The man might be a good drinking buddy and comrade-in-arms, but he didn't think he'd want him as a brother-in-law.

But Burr had a reputation to maintain - he was reliable with the ladies, after all. He might not be Washington's right-hand man, but he was an accomplished soldier, as well as the son of Princeton's former president and the grandson of one of the most famous preachers in colonial history. Any respectable woman would consider it an honor to be his wife. And he'd need a wife, if he was truly to carry on his parents' legacy. He was their only son, he had to carry on the family name.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

Burr turned around to find a well-dressed woman smiling at him. She looked older than the Schuyler sisters, and appeared to be alone. He smiled back.

"That depends, who's asking?"

"Theodosia Prevost." She held out her hand to him. He shook it firmly.

"I'm impressed," she said. "Most men kiss my hand, not shake it."

"I'll kiss it too, if you'd like," Burr said smoothly. "I just thought shaking hands establishes respect and equality."

"A man treating a woman as an equal?" she scoffed mockingly. "What a radical."

"I've always thought women were intellectually equal to men," Burr said. "My mother was a genius, and if I ever have daughters, I'll make sure they receive the same education as my sons."

"If you ever have daughters?" Theodosia raised an eyebrow. "I take it you're not married then?"

"No." Burr smiled. "And maybe I've just hit on the reason why."

"Well, I'm sure you will be soon," Theodosia said. "A man of your station… women must be falling all over you."

"You'd think so," Burr said wryly. "But now that you mention it, how did you know my name? You're not the first one. My reputation must precede me."

"Angelica Schuyler pointed you out to me. I saw you and asked her who you were, and she told me, but she sounded a bit disgusted."

Burr laughed. "Yes, well, she and I didn't exactly get off on the right foot." He reached for two bread rolls on the table and offered one to her. "What about Theodosia? Never heard that one before."

"I'm named after my father, Theodosius. He died before I was born."

"I'm so sorry," Burr said. "My father died when I was quite young too. I never knew him. It's a pretty name," he added.

"Thank you," said Theodosia. "I like it too. Like you said, it's unique."

"It suits you."

"Mr. Burr, I must say I'm very flattered to be receiving so much attention from a man your age, at my age. You probably think I'm an old maid, or perhaps a widow. But I'm not." She sighed and looked down at the floor. "I'm afraid I've been leading you on. I'm married."

Burr caught a glimpse of a gold wedding ring on Theodosia's left hand. He looked around the room in a panic.

"Is your husband here tonight?" he asked, fearing a duel challenge if the man caught him flirting with his wife.

"No. He's in Georgia." She lowered her voice and glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "On the British side."

"Oh shit," Burr muttered. "But then what are you doing at General Schuyler's ball?"

"I do not share my husband's allegiance," Theodosia said. "He's a mercenary. As you can tell by my married name, he's not even British, he's Swiss."

"I take it you are unhappy in your marriage then?" Burr asked, stepping closer.

Theodosia nodded. "I know it's terrible, but sometimes I pray that I would get a letter telling me he had died." She crossed herself hastily. "God forgive me. He has been a good husband. He has never raised a hand against me or the children, and as far as I know, he has been faithful. But - "

"But the heart wants what it wants," Burr finished, taking her hand. "You can't always get what you want when you want it. The question is, are you willing to wait for it?"

Theodosia smiled. "I think so."

Burr grinned. "Then let's dance."

* * *

 **A/N: In real life, Burr and Theodosia met at her house, the Hermitage. But I thought it would be cute if they met at the ball :)**


End file.
